


Challenge fanfic-Bruce/Thor

by StoryFabricator



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Human Thor, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Is A Jerk, M/M, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Angelofthedawn08's fanfic challenge request, and being a fan of the odd crazy pairing, I agreed to do it. Bruce Banner/Thor Bottom!Thor Top!Bruce. Rated M-please respect rating! M/M warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge fanfic-Bruce/Thor

He was hanging from a chain when they found him.

Beat and bruised, blood dripped from his mouth, his feet one inch off the ground.

Bruce was horrified to see him like this. He knew he shouldn't have let Thor go with Loki. His brother had done something to strip Thor of his power and somehow got him beat up and hung like a thanksgiving goose.

"I found him." he called into the com. "I need help getting him down."

Tony's voice answered back saying he was on his way.

Bruce put a hand on Thor's arm. The other was unconscious, and he couldn't help but feel happy about that, even if it made him feel bad.

Bruce took a seat for a moment. He was still worn out from the other guy wracking the place to find the thunderer. He was lucky his pants at least stayed on, ripped as they were.

Iron Man was soon there along with the others and cut Thor from his chains as Captain America kept him from face planting.

They then got him too the airship.

Bruce couldn't help pacing back and forth in front of Thor's door. He was now just a normal human. No super fast healing, not magic hammer, no nothing to define Thor as Thor. Just... Human.

A human named Thor.

And it worried Bruce to death.

How bad were his wounds? Would he make it through? Was his magic gone for good? Where was his hammer?

Bruce couldn't help asking all these questions to himself. He honestly didn't know what he would do without Thor.

No one knew, and at the time he didn't want them too; but now, now he didn't care. He would tell the world if he had to.

Thor and him were dating.

It was slow going, and it only started when Thor had been dumped by Jane and asked for some blood brother bonding.

It has been a mouth now. Still the most they ever did was kiss, but Bruce felt so much more for Thor. And now that was being taken away from him.

The other guy growled in the back of his mind, Bruce trying to sooth him. It was clear the other guy had also grown to care of Thor the way he did, despite there past battle with each other.

The others were just as worried Bruce knew. If there facing and actions where anything to go by.

Tony pacing back and forth now and then along with Bruce, asking a few friendly questions here and there, making sure he was okay and that Thor was a big guy and would pull through, powers or not. He always made him smile even when he didn't want to.

Steve giving him a pat on the back and checking on Thor's condition through the Doctors and Nurses.

Clint keeping watch of everything from above; even when the nurses yelled at him to get off the ceiling rims. And Natasha trying to hide her emotions sitting in a chair, knees up to her chin.

They all were lucky to have one another. And Bruce wouldn't leave it for the world.

"Mr. Banner?" a Doctor asked walking out of Thor's room.

"Yes?"

"I was told to come to you with Mr. Thor's condition." Bruce nodded.

"That is correct."

The Doctor nodded and flipped over his page on his clipboard. "He is recovering well enough. No broken bones, or internal damage. But lots of open cuts and bruises. Black eye, and bruised ribs. But he should be as good as new in a few weeks." he added with a smile.

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief, as did the others. "He is free to head home today, and you are welcome to see him now."

Steve walked up next to Bruce and nodded a thanks to the Doctor and smiled as he watched Bruce enter the room. They could visit him later.

Thor was awake and smiled weakly at Banner as he got closer.

"Aye...I thought I was a goner." he rasped.

Bruce felt tears start to well in his eyes seeing his boyfriend so banged up. He gently took his hand. "Don't say that. We would never let you go out like that. Not by Loki."

Thor smiled a bit more and squeezed the hand holding his.

"Doctor said you're going to heal nicely, you can even come home today." Bruce said happily, still fighting back tears.

"Sounds great." Thor answered just as happily, despite his rasp.

Bruce smiled warmly at him.

Thor was happy to be home. He limped when he walked but not much else hindered him.

He spend time with everyone in the living area to assure them he was fine and would live. And also to show gratitude of there care.

It was many hours before Thor and Bruce slithered to there own room. (and by own, it meant Thor's)

His room being one of the biggest Tony had made for him, claiming a Norse-god needed more space as to avoid braking things.

Bruce smiled up at the other lifting his shirt to recheck his bandages. After deeming all is well he ushered Thor to the bed behind them.

Once Thor felt the bed bump his back knee he laid back allowing the Doctor to climb on top of him.

"I was so scared I lost you today." Bruce said as he got comfy on top of the much larger one.

Thor smiled and bright him down for a kiss as to reassure him it was all behind them now. "My life would suck without you." he added fondly.

Thor chuckled at that. Tony had taught him much on main stream music, and that was clearly one of them.

"Aye, as would mine." he said back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bruce tested the wounds and when Thor said he felt no pain the other nodded and began removing his clothes.

Thor purred watching Bruce work.

They didn't need to ask, or conform. With all that had happened, it had only pushed there feelings for each other more.

Bruce kissed up Thor's chest to his mouth making the other moan slightly. Cupping Thor's, still bruised face, he kissed him long and slow.

"I want you." Bruce husked out, green shining in his eyes, but not threatening.

Thor gave a nod with a soft smile, and was rewarded with a hickey on the neck.

With skilled practice Bruce had Thor laid out and open, writhing under his touch. Panting and bucking for more.

A few light storks on his cock, and fingers abusing his prostate; Thor was a begging pleading mess.

A mess Bruce loved more then anything, much better then the mess he was when hanging from that forsaken chain.

In one shift move he removed his hand and replaced his fingers with something better. The sounds Thor made where simple music to his ears.

Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce and held on as the shorter thrust in and out of him.

It didn't last long for both of them. Tight and hot was to much for Bruce, and speed and pleasure was too much for Thor.

Panting Bruce rolled off his lover and scooted up to be able to hold his head to his chest. There he rocked and whispered sweet nothings to the other, until they were both asleep.

Loki looked out from there window. Seeing his brother so happy, even as a mere human sickened him. Growling he turned to leave. Thor would have his powers back by morning-because he knew Thor could find his hammer, and there was no stopping it. Especially if his lover was that _beast._


End file.
